


Apology Accepted

by Xycuro



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Frank hasn't seen Matt in weeks after their fight until he saw him standing at the door.





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know how they be.

"Hey..."

Matt was standing across the room, leaning against the doorway. It was a tense silence that came through, which made his greeting echo out in the safe house. Frank wasn't expecting him to show up, but at the same time, he was almost glad he did.

Almost.

A fight broke out between them. It was ridiculous, to begin with, but in Frank's defense, Matt was the one that took it too far. It wasn’t like the arguments from before when they referred to themselves as Daredevil and The Punisher, or Murdock and Castle _only_. No, something about this fight was taken out of proportions, and it didn’t stop even when there were moments where it should have. All they did was transform it into a heated argument that led to one thing being said to another. There might have been a few things that were too personal to be shared, slipping out from the moments of vexations. Maybe that must’ve been what tilted each other to another degree. Frank was so consumed by rage by the end of it that he simply told Matt to fuck off and left it at that. It's been many weeks since that fight, they're already in a new month (halfway into it as well, now that it’s been duly noted) and Frank found out that his anger had simmered down already.

No calls, no messages, they simply kept their distances. Matt listened to what Frank requested and never reached out while Frank simply ignored it and focused on other things. They were both pissed during that time, but they were also both incredibly stupid. At least, that's how Karen puts it.  
  
But Frank couldn’t help himself. Couldn’t help but let his rage get to him and push away the need to go see him. Worked his way around by focusing on his missions, letting the skull on his chest take over and shut down the destruction of peace. Sending those who deserve it to their deathbeds.  
Many nights of denying those lingering moments of missing that empty spot near his bed only to come back with the idea of wanting to release some steam. It was better than trying to look back at the fight and getting pissed about it all over again, so might as well focus on something else.  
  
Something other than constantly looking in on what Daredevil was doing all those nights without him. Or having to concern himself on what the Devil might've thought when he had to hear about The Punisher striking down on heartless criminals again.  
  
Now that the angry sea of red washed over his mind, Frank’s been meaning to go look for that certain shade of Red that he enjoyed watching over. It came early when he heard a shy knock on the door on a late Friday night. He can only guess one person or two that would show up around this time, but he knows Curtis well enough that he wouldn’t just show up at such a dark hour of the night.  
  
Had to be the one and only bastard he fell head over heels for.  
  
  
"I uh..." Matt was trying to find his voice, feeling awkward as he stood in casual clothing and almost tried facing away from Frank's stare. "... I fucked off like you wanted?"

Frank sighed.

What a mess they'd made indeed.

"You wanna come in or what?" Frank asked, waiting for the other man to close the door behind him and actually be inside. It would be great to finally have a conversation rolling in after weeks of constant ignoring. And to have the presence of another human being in his space after the painful hours of solitude.

Finally, the door closes and Matt walked in slowly, keeping his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. It was already dark out so the other man could've easily walked around without his cane no problem without anyone having second thoughts. He might've just came back from patrol too, who knows.

Well, Frank did.

They didn't talk but it didn't mean that The Punisher couldn't keep his <strike>worry</strike> curiosity down.

Time to break the silence.

"Look Red, if you're here to spew out some bullshit about me getting rid of those assholes two nights ago or the warehouse I sabotaged-"

"I'm sorry."

Oh.

"What?" Frank stared at him again. Matt lowered the hood from his head, with no glasses covering his tired eyes and no mask to obscure his face. Damn it, he looked good. One thing Frank would always admire was his pretty face and those lips. He missed kissing them too...

"I'm sorry; I know it's a little too... I don't know, simple? Abrupt? But I mean it, really. I got to a lot of thinking for the past few weeks..." Frank waited. Matt was struggling with his words again. "And I realized that I took it too far, I'll admit that, Frank. It was... really unnecessary of me to make it into a full fight."

"It took you that long to realize it?" Frank waited again for his answer.

He only got a quick chuckle, soft and right under his breath. "Yeah I was... still pissed, but that's all long gone. I'm admitting that I was an idiot."

Frank grunted. Yeah, he was.

But so was Frank.

"I was still pissed too, but I uh... appreciate you giving me space at least," Frank shrugged. "So kudos on your part."

"You did tell me to fuck off, and I actually listened for once huh?"

Now that got Frank to laugh.

The Devil always did have a sense of humor.

"Yeah, that you did," Frank chuckled, leaning against the table behind him and folding his arms. "Wished you would've listened back then but... here we are I guess?"

Matt gave a soft, sad smile. "I know; I should have, but I didn't, so now here we are."

"Yeah, here we are."

They went mute again while the awkwardness was slowly diluting in the air. Matt took this opportunity to walk a bit closer to Frank, careful steps showing that he still didn't want to break the boundary and was trying to give him space. Frank appreciated the gesture, but the more Matt was farther away from him the more Frank wanted him to get closer.

He hasn't seen him in a while, after all.

"I should've just talked it out instead of blowing upon you," Matt admitted.

"_We _should've talked it out," Frank corrected him, getting off the table and now walking into his space. "We're the adults here... but back there? That wasn't very professional, huh?"

"Well, to be fair, I should've listened," Matt added in.

"Yeah, but I didn't give you the chance."

"Frank..."

Now Frank was a lot closer than before. A few minutes ago, he was just near the table and now Matt is within arm's reach. The other man hesitated on resting his hand on Frank's arm, but he was trying to send as many signals as possible to tell him to just _go ahead _already.

"I fucked up, okay? I know you're just trying to make me feel better about the situation, but I want to admit fault. I want to fix it," Finally, Matt's hand was on his arm. Jesus, it's only been a few weeks and Frank already missed his touch? His rage really did distract him. 

"Red..."

"I'm sorry," Matt repeated, feeling small although he was the one leaning forward. "I was an asshole and we wouldn't be in this situation if I had just listened." He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "I knew I should've bought an '_I'm sorry_' cake or something to actually _show _you that I mean it. I know how much you like chocolate."

Frank smirked a little. "Why didn't you then?"

"Because I just... I just really wanted to see you." 

"... Is that a blind joke?"

Now it was Matt's turn to laugh, filling the air with something genuine and reminding Frank on how much he loved hearing it. "Oh come on, you know I don't make them on purpose!"

"Yeah, I know," Frank didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around his favorite idiot and pulling him in close. "I still like pointing them out."

Matt smiled again, and his face made that same expression it did when they first went out together, leaving the masks and bulletproof vests behind. It was a great smile. One that he always looked forward to seeing. A hand went over to Frank's chest then trailed up to the side of his face, tapping lightly and feeling his features again.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"_Stop _apologizing, Red, I get it," Frank whispered. "I'm sorry too. Really, I am. Can't stay mad at you forever, y'know?"

Matt didn't say another word, already leaning in to kiss him lightly. It was so sweet. Completely gentle to the point that it reminded Frank of their first kiss back at Matt's apartment. Just one taste was all it took for Frank's heart to do a quick turn-around and _really_ remind himself of how much he missed this bastard.

Frank hummed and tugged him closer, kissing him with a hunger that Matt was starting to recognize again. He caught his lower lip and he heard Matt slip out a soft moan. Hands were going under his shirt to brush against his skin, trailing over his scars. Matt separated for a moment before coming back to bury his face into Frank's neck, kissing and sucking here and there, already having the switch flipped on. It was too easy.

"_Red_," Frank moaned, feeling Matt push him up against the wall and kissing his throat over and over again. He tilted his head back slightly to send an invitation for the vigilante to bite at every part of his neck. Fuck, it was already getting to him quickly. Feeling those lips on his skin. Feeling that tongue lick over his Adam’s apple. His pants suddenly felt tight and now he wished for less clothing and more skin by the minute. Once Matt went in to pull at Frank's hair lightly, Frank wanted _more _of him.

_"I missed you..." _Matt whispered against his skin, kissing his jawline and nipping at his earlobe. He sounded just as desperate as Frank was feeling, and that made him smile.

"Yeah... I can tell," Frank purred, rumbling against the Devil's neck, lowering his hand to feel down under, and yeah, Red was already hard and completely eager for his touch. "Same here, altar boy."

They spent those brief moments shedding off their clothes and dragging themselves to the main bedroom, still attached to the face and panting from all the excitement. Frank was the one to push Matt down on the bed, straddling him and feeling his skin against his own. God, it's been so long since they were like this. Matt grabbed at the ex-marine again to taste him, complete desire for The Punisher himself, and letting his tongue do all the work. Frank bucks his hips forward, his cock brushing against Matt's and just that one simple movement was already sending Matt to cloud nine.

"Come on, Frank... just tell me what you want and I'll do it... _anything_..." 

_Fuck_, hearing Red's voice like that was already fogging up Frank's head with more lust than earlier. How did he survive those weeks without hearing it? 

"I want you to relax..." Frank commanded, making his voice as smooth as possible to get Matt to _listen_. "I'm going to ride you, alright? All you have to do is keep touching me."  
His body was heating up from the sound of it but damn, he was interested alright.

"_God, _yes."

Frank grinned, leaning over slightly to open the nightstand cabinet and grab the bottle of lubricant he had been saving. He preps slowly, allowing himself to take his time while Matt gets to drink in the wonderful sounds he was making as he fingers himself.

The grunts from below him were starting to sound a bit impatient, but Frank took pity and worked his way in covering Matt's dick in the slick substance. He lowers himself onto him and already felt pleasure shock right through his stretched entrance, hitting at the base of his spine. All he had to do was move ever so slightly and the Devil on his bed would cry out just from Frank alone. Frank picked up the pace, pushing himself, stretching, and moving his hips slowly to really feel everything below him. _Fuck_, it felt good. _Really good_. Hands went over to steady him, pushing digits into his waist, nails digging into the skin.

_That's it_, just like that. Seeing Red unraveled underneath him was a sight to behold, and hearing his moans and sweet words over his own were music to his ears. Frank kept moving faster, lowering himself a bit to let his entrance tighten from the mere change and burn completely with pleasure.

"_Keep going_," Matt groaned out, his head tipping back against the pillow with his eyes shut. Frank could see his lips were still very red from their make-out session, despite the little light that entered the room. They were filling the area with the smell of sweat and sex, but they were enjoying themselves too much to care.

"_Fuck_, Matt..." Frank moaned out his name, his head hanging low as he goes faster and stares out at all the scarred skin laid out for him. Matt's voice was picking up, his moans echoing in Frank's head. Frank's gasps became more frequent as he rocks back and forth, persuading the man below him to thrust back and match his pace. Matt was a good listener, however. His hands were still on Frank’s hips, pushing in deeper to mark bruises that will definitely be admired later before smoothing them down dangerously close to his groin. The fucking _tease_.

The ex-marine gave off a rasp to hide the upcoming whimper, lowering a bit to pull Matt up from his spot and held onto him. "_Come on, Red..._" he huffed, attacking him with more kisses, trying to keep it together as his cock was already leaking pre-come and feeling neglected. Matt growls, bucking his hips and allowing the pleasure to hit Frank in all the right places. _That's it, right there, _Frank silently thought, shivering against his lover, turning into a moaning wreck from it. He needed more. It's been too long. More whispers escaped him, begging Matt to keep going while the Devil gripped at his back and clawed at the exposed skin. 

Oh, Frank's going to love seeing those angry marks down his back in the morning again. He hasn't seen them in so long.

A hand slid in between their flushed bodies and _finally, _Frank's cock was being stroked by swift fingers. Frank was feeling nothing but raw pleasure invade his insides and pulse through his veins, making his head spin. The stroking was getting faster as he was already feeling his orgasm building up. He felt teeth sink into his shoulder and a muffled gasp go through. That was it for Matt, who shuddered against him and pressed his forehead into his clavicle with a whine. Hearing him go off the edge like that while a simple _twist _went around his dick was what sends Frank right to his climax. He cries out briefly, spilling over Matt's stomach and collapsing right there against him.

The lightheaded feeling drifted away while they both rode out their orgasms, breathing heavily as their muscles relaxed. Frank took his time to compose himself, feeling the stickiness of sweat and come before slowly lifting himself off of Matt. Those euphoric waves were getting the best of him, making his legs feel like jelly and his mind muddled with pure bliss.

Matt lifted his head, taking in Frank's scent and kissing each love bite he made along his neck. He flipped them around, making Frank lie back on the mattress. He took the liberty of cleaning up, wiping gently around Frank while he gathered his thoughts within the post-coital mist. Frank felt warm inside, smiling softly while everything was settling in. They were close again with Matt rolling over onto Frank, right above his chest.

"Mm, it's been too long," Frank murmured with his lips against his lover's temple and eyes half-open. "You felt too good to be true."

Matt ran a hand through his hair, nails against his scalp. "I told you I missed you."  
  
"Sure you don't want another hiatus?"  
  
"_No_; I already learned my lesson and promise to take things into consideration," Matt kissed him again. "Besides, I haven't had a good night's sleep in so long." Oh, that's right. His heartbeat helped lull him to sleep.

"You're welcome," Frank smiled, his voice tainted with exhaustion he drifted off with the familiar dark shades of auburn under his chin.

There was a pleasant soreness that nestled within him when Frank woke up. Despite the grogginess, bedraggled hair, and loose muscles, Frank was already rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He's usually the first one to wake up, always has been a natural early riser. So waking up to Matt snuggled up by his side was a welcomed sight from all those days of isolation.

It was nice to have these mornings again.


End file.
